1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to internet protocol (IP) transmissions and, more particularly, to uninterrupted transmission of IP transmissions containing real time transport protocol (RTP) data during endpoint changes.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet Protocol (IP) transmission systems are known to use media relays to relay IP transmissions from one endpoint to another. In a telephone system, the media relay relays IP transmissions between a caller and a callee. An IP session is established by a call controller, which interacts with the media relay, the caller and the callee to convey to each of these entities the IP addresses and ports to which they should send IP transmissions and from which they should expect IP transmissions. The media relay is configured to accept packets conveyed by IP transmissions from specified caller and callee IP addresses and ports. In some systems, such as mobile telephone systems, a mobile telephone may be in communication with a first base station while in a certain geographical area and there may be a handoff of the call to another base station when the mobile telephone is moved to a different geographical location. Communications between the base stations and the mobile telephones are conducted on a Global System from Mobile Communication (GSM) network or other cellular network, for example, and the base stations convert messages to and from the GSM network and the IP network and thus, the base stations establish the caller and callee IP addresses and ports. Each base station will have a unique IP address and UDP port number that it associates or assigns to the mobile telephone with which it has established communication in the conventional manner over the cellular network. Thus, a conventional media relay will reject IP streams from the new base station after handoff of the call because such streams are seen as being transmitted by an unauthorized source. This generally prevents voice over IP telephone calls from being made through systems that employ media relays without further call handling.
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) RFC 3261 provided by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) specifies a mechanism for an endpoint to notify another endpoint if its IP address changes. This mechanism employs a signaling message that conveys an identification of new media properties for the endpoint whose IP address has changed. The use of SIP messages for this purpose, however, adds extra overhead and delays to the call as signaling messages must be routed through the call controller and the call controller must communicate with the media relay and endpoints to re-configure the media relay to accept IP transmissions from the endpoint having the new IP address and to cause IP transmission to be relayed thereto each time a handoff occurs.